


Shorai

by Hachi_Uchiha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Uchiha/pseuds/Hachi_Uchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"(...) cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Il suo foglio per la scelta della carriera era ancora vuoto, buttato sulla scrivania, e i professori continuavano a sollecitarla di scegliere, ma lei davvero non sapeva che fare e aveva cominciato a non sopportare più la loro insistenza. Era arrivata a pensare di desiderare di non avere più futuro, così da non dover mai scegliere e rimanere al liceo assieme a tutti gli altri. (...)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

Appena la sveglia cominciò a suonare un braccio spuntò da sotto le coperte pronto a spegnerla malamente. Odiava sentire il suono della sveglia, odiava alzarsi la mattina e odiava dover andare a scuola; bè, ma chi è che trovava piacevole tutte queste cose? Lentamente si mise a sedere sul letto, i lunghi capelli castani, mossi, le coprivano gli occhi e dovette scostarli assonnata dal viso, balbettando qualcosa per quanto fossero scombinati. Sbadigliò, stropicciandosi gli occhi azzurri e fu tentata di ributtarsi sul cuscino continuando il suo riposo, ma la luce che filtrava dalle tende stava cominciando a prendere il sopravvento sull'oscurità che l'aveva avvolta in precedenza. Posò i piedi in terra, rabbrividendo leggermente al contatto col pavimento, e si avviò barcollante verso la porta, aprendola e uscendo dalla camera. Bussò alla porta che le stava davanti, poggiandosi con la fronte al legno liscio, e mugugnò qualcosa, probabilmente rivolta a qualcuno. Dall'altra parte del corridoio, alla sua sinistra, nella cucina-salotto, una ragazza dai lunghi e lisci capelli neri sospirò rassegnata. Indossava un lungo abito nero - forse fin troppo caldo per quelle giornate estive - simile a quelli delle maid.  
-Guarda che mi sono svegliata mezz'ora fa-  
Affermò finendo la propria colazione. La castana alzò un sopracciglio, non ancora del tutto lucida.  
-Ma Meirin, sono appena le sette-  
La mora si alzò, dando le spalle all'amica e posò la sua ciotola ormai vuota nel lavandino.  
-Sono le sette e mezza passate e se non ti sbrighi a vestirti e lavarti farai tardi a scuola-  
Poi si voltò verso di lei, che la fissava a occhi spalancati.  
-Un'altra volta-  
Cominciò velocemente a togliersi il pigiama, borbottando contro la mora e imprecando sottovoce. Non poteva crederci, eppure la sveglia era suonata regolare quella volta. Perchè? Perchè doveva sempre fare tutto di corsa? Lanciò il pigiama sul letto, senza preoccuparsi di piegarlo, prese i jeans corti e li infilò, rischiando di cadere per terra, poi fu il turno della maglietta bianca, senza maniche, e la giacchetta nera, senza maniche anch'essa. Dopo aver infilato i calzini neri corse in bagno, lavandosi malamente i denti e sciacquandosi la faccia, poi fu il turno dei capelli. Gemette disperata. Quell'ammasso marrone la mattina non potevano certo chiamarsi “capelli”. Prese la spazzola e provando a farsi meno male possibile cercò di sistemarli, per poi legarli in una coda alta; solo due ciuffi castani le incorniciavano il volto.  
-Io esco-  
Sussultò, uscendo di corsa dal bagno e infilandosi due polsini neri.  
-Aspetta Meirin!-  
Afferrò la borsa a tracolla rosa, il cappello rosa e bianco e raggiunse l'amica all'entrata. La mora stava finendo di infilarsi le scarpe quando l'amica le arrivò vicina, sedendosi a terra e mettendosi gli scarponi neri, infine si rialzò di scatto dichiarando di essere pronta per uscire. Mei sospirò, aprendo la porta e uscendo, seguita dalla castana.  
-Credo di aver battuto il mio record-  
Commentò mentre scendevano le scale. Le due ragazze abitavano da sole in un appartamento al primo piano. La struttura del palazzo era di forma rettangolare, con due piani, e le porte dei rispettivi alloggi davano su di un corridoio esterno, dove, chi si trovava al piano superiore, poteva raggiungere la strada scendendo per la scala comune. Coloro al pianterreno non ne avevano ovviamente bisogno ritrovandosi quasi affacciati sulla strada principale.  
-Però, Meirin, potevi anche svegliarmi!-  
La mora le lanciò un'occhiata.  
-L'ultima volta che ci ho provato mi hai morsa, quindi arrangiati da sola Touko-  
Lei sbuffò, per poi posare le mani sulla pancia. Non aveva fatto colazione, dannazione. Lei odiava saltare i pasti - poiché adorava mangiare - e non credeva che sarebbe riuscita a resistere fino all'ora di pranzo. Maledetta sveglia.  
-Tieni-  
Si voltò un poco verso l'amica, che le porgeva nella mano destra una polpetta di riso. Oramai si era rassegnata al fatto che la castana non potesse svegliarsi in orario e la sera, prima di andarsene a dormire, aveva iniziato a prepararle qualcosa per la colazione che poteva benissimo mangiare mentre camminavano dirette a scuola.  
-Oh Meirin, come farei senza di te?-  
E mise in bocca l'intera polpetta, assaporandola con gusto. La cucina della mora era sempre la migliore. Mei sorrise, prendendo le altre polpette e porgendole all'amica la quale aveva gli occhi che brillavano dalla felicità e insieme continuarono la camminata verso la scuola cominciando a ridere e scherzare parlando del più e del meno.

Mei Fujiwara e Touko Aizawa abitavano in un'isola chiamata Shorai, poco distante dalle coste del Giappone, più precisamente a quelle dell'isola Honshu a diversi chilometri da Tokyo. Non era molto grande e non vantava un grande numero di abitanti, la maggior parte erano tutti studenti e studiosi provenienti dalle varie città del Giappone e non solo. Il Governo Giapponese creò quest'isola nell'Oceano Pacifico con l'intento di formare giovani menti valide per lavorare in ambiti scientifici e tecnologici, in modo da poter migliorare le risorse presenti per il futuro. I ragazzi vivevano sull'isola da soli, almeno la maggior parte, e potevano rivedere le famiglie durante le festività o i weekend, dato che l'isola non era troppo distante da Tokyo. Chiunque volesse dare un futuro migliore al proprio figlio lo mandava sull'isola di Shorai, che vantava la miglior istruzione del mondo; Shorai significava appunto “futuro” e non a caso i giapponesi scelsero quel nome per l'isola. Inoltre scienziati e menti eccelse provenienti da tutto il mondo erano soliti fare conferenze e incontri con gli studenti; i più fortunati riuscivano persino a trovare un ingaggio e ad andarsene dall'isola prima del previsto. Mei e Touko erano ormai al loro terzo e ultimo anno del liceo e presto avrebbero dovuto scegliere in che campo volersi specializzare per il loro futuro. Futuro... Questa parola gravava sull'esistenza di tutti gli abitanti dell'isola e sembrava scandire il loro tempo, ma non tutti trovavano piacevole questa costante presenza che per molti significava un peso non indifferente.

Raggiunto l'imponente edificio scolastico, le due ragazze varcarono il grande cancello e, dopo aver percorso il cortile, entrarono cominciando a salire le scale dirette alla loro classe, la 3-C. Nessuno degli studenti indossava un'uniforme scolastica, a meno che non gli fosse gradito, poiché erano tutti liberi di vestire come pareva. Ciò era molto diverso da quello che accadeva nelle scuole giapponesi ed era anche molto apprezzato dagli studenti. Touko raggiunse il suo posto, quarta fila, banco di fianco alla finestra, e posò la borsa in terra mettendosi a sedere; Mei fece lo stesso, sedendosi nel posto di fianco a quello della castana.  
-Ah, questo è l'ultima polpetta di riso, forse dovrei gustarla lentamente, che dici Meirin?-  
La mora sospirò scocciata.  
-Mangiala e basta-  
E quella - alzando le spalle - obbedì, riempiendosi completamente la bocca di riso e sorridendo soddisfatta del pasto.  
-Ti rimpinzi già di mattino presto Touko?-  
La castana per poco non si strozzò nel sentire quella voce, mentre la mora mise il gomito del braccio destro sul banco per poi poggiare la guancia sulla mano e guardare i due ragazzi che stavano venendo loro incontro. Quello che aveva parlato aveva dei corti capelli castano scuro nascosti da un cappellino da baseball, gli occhi castani e la carnagione scura, indosso portava una maglietta arancione a maniche corte e una felpa - anche quella a maniche corte - con cappuccio leggera, di un giallo non troppo acceso, un paio di jeans leggeri e scarpe da ginnastica, mentre il suo amico aveva dei ricci capelli neri che gli coprivano il volto, gli occhi verdi, e indossava una tipica uniforme scolastica giapponese, camicia bianca, pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.  
-Non ha fatto colazione neanche stamattina Amir, questa ragazza è impossibile-  
La diretta interessata si mise una mano dietro la testa sorridendo impacciata.  
-Bè, dopotutto la mattina è orribile per tutti-  
Disse il castano sorridendo dolcemente a Touko, che abbassò la testa senza dire niente.  
-La verità è che è solo una dormigliona buona a nulla-  
S'intromise una ragazza dai capelli biondi; due ciuffi più lunghi le incorniciavano il viso e la frangetta era lunga al punto giusto da non coprirle i bellissimi occhi azzurri. Un nastro dello stesso colore degli occhi le passava sulla testa e finiva con un fiocchetto, i capelli restanti erano corti e non arrivavano a toccarle il collo; indossava una maglietta rosa che non le copriva l'ombelico, una felpa leggera bianca con cappuccio, dei pantaloncini corti e delle ballerine dello stesso colore del fiocco per i capelli. Nel sentirla Touko alzò nuovamente la testa guardandola negli occhi.  
-Antipatica come sempre Beth-  
Quella sbuffò stizzita, odiava quel soprannome. Incrociò le braccia al petto fissando in malo modo l'Aizawa.  
-Finiscila TouTou...-  
Touko sorrise maliziosa; si divertiva troppo a farla arrabbiare.  
-Di fare cosa Beth?-  
Mei sospirò, stanca dell'ennesima lite. Quelle due non facevano altro, appena si vedevano iniziavano a litigare. A scuola, per strada, nei negozi, era un continuo, ed era semplice capirne la causa.  
Il moro provò a dire qualcosa, cercando di calmarle, e in quel momento altri due ragazzi si unirono a quella specie di gruppetto. Uno aveva i capelli neri, gli occhi azzurri e portava gli occhiali, indossava una felpa leggera blu, un paio di pantaloni neri e scarpe da ginnastica, mentre l'altro aveva i capelli rossi e gli occhi castani ed indossava una maglietta arancione, una camicia bianca a maniche corte che teneva aperta, un paio di jeans e scarpe da ginnastica.  
-Ohoh, che succede qui? Liz-chan e Touko-chan hanno già iniziato a litigare?-  
La bionda si voltò stizzita verso colui che aveva parlato.  
-Smettila di abbreviare il mio nome Kyosuke! Solo Amir può farlo!-  
Il rosso la guardò portandosi le mani al petto e facendo finta di piangere.  
-Sei cattiva Liz-chan, io voglio solo il tuo amore!-  
Poi si avvicinò alla castana, sorridendole.  
-Ah, ma non essere gelosa Touko-chan, io voglio anche il tuo amore-  
Lei sospirò; Kyosuke Koa faceva così con qualunque ragazza e quando gli andava bene otteneva solo rifiuti e pugni in faccia. Elizabeth Kawamura era una delle sue prede preferite ed era anche la più popolare di tutta la scuola, si diceva che nessun ragazzo poteva resisterle e probabilmente era dovuto al fatto che era di sangue misto. Il padre, preside della loro scuola, aveva incontrato e sposato una donna americana in uno dei suoi tanti viaggi negli Stati Uniti. Ma nonostante il bel faccino, la bionda non aveva affatto un carattere dolce e gentile, con l'Aizawa sopratutto si mostrava infatti particolarmente antipatica.  
Quando la professoressa entrò per dare inizio alla lezione tutti gli studenti si misero ordinatamente ai propri posti tirando fuori dalle proprie borse i quaderni per gli appunti e i libri scolastici. Touko mise il gomito del braccio sinistro sul banco e poggiò a questo la guancia, fingendo di seguire la lezione, ma facendo tutt'altro. Con un occhio infatti sbirciava fuori dalla finestra e la sua mente aveva già cominciato a vagare come tutte le altre volte. Sua madre l'aveva praticamente costretta ad andare a studiare su Shorai quando ancora doveva iniziare le scuole medie; l'unica cosa positiva era che Meirin sarebbe andata assieme a lei. Meirin era la sua migliore amica, erano cresciute insieme e insieme avevano passato ogni momento, bello o brutto che fosse. Inoltre, durante i sei anni sull'isola aveva conosciuto Amir, Beth e tutti gli altri. Li adorava tutti, nessuno escluso, neppure quell'antipatica di Beth; ormai erano diventati la sua famiglia dopo che sua madre l'aveva spedita lì a studiare. Ma adesso era arrivato il suo ultimo anno del liceo, e presto avrebbe dovuto scegliere cosa voler fare nell'immediato futuro. Peccato che lei non ci avesse mai pensato al futuro, viveva il presente e questo le bastava. L'unica cosa che sapeva del suo futuro era che avrebbe voluto percorrerlo assieme a tutti gli amici che si era fatta su Shorai, perchè oramai erano loro la cosa più importante che aveva. Quindi voleva continuare a divertirsi assieme a loro, senza pensare a che specialistica prendere per il futuro lavoro; ciò non le interessava minimamente, ma ora che era tutto così vicino, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, scappare dall'isola? Impossibile. Shorai era più controllata di un carcere di estrema sicurezza. Ma allora cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Sfortunatamente non le era possibile fermare il tempo. Avrebbe quindi dovuto scegliere, ma cosa poi? Non aveva né sogni né aspirazioni. I suoi voti erano buoni e se la cavava egregiamente in tutte le materie, ma niente le era mai interessato veramente, niente riusciva davvero a stimolarla. Spostò gli occhi in direzione di Mei. Lei sì che aveva le idee chiare, si sarebbe specializzata in ingegneria genetica. Forse avrebbe dovuto intraprendere anche lei quella specializzazione, così da rimanere insieme a Meirin... Scosse la testa. Ci aveva già pensato, ma, nonostante i buoni voti scolastici, non sopportava dover rimanere chiusa in un laboratorio per giorni. Ma allora cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Il suo foglio per la scelta della carriera era ancora vuoto, buttato sulla scrivania, e i professori continuavano a sollecitarla di scegliere, ma lei davvero non sapeva che fare e aveva cominciato a non sopportare più la loro insistenza. Era arrivata a pensare di desiderare di non avere più futuro, così da non dover mai scegliere e rimanere al liceo assieme a tutti gli altri.

La lezione dell'ultima ora fu interrotta dall'arrivo del preside. Era un uomo sulla quarantina, di statura non molto alta e abbastanza robusto di costituzione. Teneva dei corti capelli scuri e un paio di occhiali che era solito tirare continuamente su con il dito della mano destra. Voleva bene a ogni studente e cercava di aiutare sempre tutti al meglio; era, forse, la persona più buona e gentile che Touko avesse mai conosciuto in vita sua. Il signor Kawamura si mise di fianco alla cattedra e, dopo essersi schiarito la voce, cominciò a parlare.  
-Come tutti voi sapete, pochi giorni fa il professor Yamashita è giunto a Shorai per mostrare ai nostri scienziati la sua ultima scoperta e, insieme a loro, a perfezionarla-  
La castana sbuffò piano. Come potevano non saperlo? Non si era parlato d'altro in quei giorni. I giornali, la televisione e persino i professori, durante le ore scolastiche, sciorinavano scemenze sul “Prodigio della scienza!” e lei ormai ne aveva avuto abbastanza.  
-Questo pomeriggio il professore e i nostri scienziati spiegheranno e mostreranno l'esperimento al laboratorio principale dell'isola. Mi auguro che tutti voi partecipiate, sarà un grande passo per l'intera umanità!-  
E, sorridendo, si congedò mentre gli studenti mormoravano tra loro, chiedendosi di cosa mai potesse trattarsi questa favolosa scoperta fatta dal celebre scienziato. In molti non vedevano l'ora di assistere dal vivo all'esperimento e, la maggior parte delle ragazze, non vedeva l'ora di incontrare dal vivo il professore. Dai notiziari alla televisione e dai vari giornali avevano potuto constatare quanto fosse bello e affascinante. Il resto dell'ora venne così impiegato a parlare di Akito Yamashita e, quando la campanella suonò, la professoressa ripetè luogo e ora del fatidico esperimento, invitando calorosamente gli studenti a partecipare, così come aveva fatto il preside.  
Touko alzò le braccia, stiracchiandosi, poi mise le sue cose nella borsa e si alzò, aspettando Mei per uscire. Mentre le due stavano per varcare il cancello della scuola Amir e Hiro le raggiunsero.  
-Voi andrete a vedere l'esperimento del professore?-  
Chiese curioso il castano e le ragazze scossero la testa.  
-Non è che mi interessi più di tanto... E poi possiamo sempre vederlo alla televisione, scommetto che adesso le reti non manderanno in onda altro-  
Commentò l'Aizawa; Hiro, intanto, si era avvicinato alla mora.  
-Credevo che almeno tu avresti voluto assistere Mei-  
Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata veloce, per poi riprendere a guardare davanti a sé.  
-Bè, mi interessano molto i lavori del professor Yamashita, ma presumo che questo pomeriggio ci sarà una calca tremenda e non ho affatto voglia di fare a gomitate con le altre persone per vedere, quindi assisterò seduta comodamente sul divano-  
Touko sorrise guardando Amir.  
-Immagino che Zari sia già al laboratorio cercando un punto ottimale per vedere il tutto-  
Zari Mizuno era la sorellina di Amir, aveva ricci capelli castano scuro e occhi marroni; anche se aveva solo dodici anni era un vero genio. Lei e Touko si erano conosciute sull'isola grazie al fratello e si erano piaciute da subito; per la castana Zari era come la sorellina che non aveva mai avuto. L'adorava, così come adorava Mei.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa.  
-Avrebbe voluto, ma non lo farà, ieri sera aveva qualche linea di febbre e ora è a casa a riposare-  
Touko abbassò gli occhi.  
-Capisco... Allora io e Meirin possiamo venirla a trovare?-  
Amir annuì, sorridendole contento, e i quattro si avviarono verso il palazzo dove abitavano i ragazzi.

Il palazzo era composto da quattro piani, ognuno con tre appartamenti. Zari, Amir e Hiro stavano al terzo piano, appartamento centrale. Era molto simile a quello delle due ragazze come disposizione delle stanze, solo che era leggermente più grande poiché ospitava tre persone. La bambina aveva la stanza vicina all'entrata, di fronte c'era quella del fratello e accanto, a ridosso del muro che affacciava sulla strada, c'era quella di Hiro. Anche Ryosuke e Kyosuke abitavano lì, al secondo piano, e il loro appartamento era praticamente uguale a quello di Touko e Mei.  
Appena Amir aprì la porta la testolina di Zari si voltò nella sua direzione. La bambina era seduta sul divano e aveva la televisione accesa su un canale qualsiasi. Touko poteva sentire benissimo il cronista parlare del famoso professor Yamashita, ad alcuni dei presenti venivano fatte domande sull'imminente esperimento, su cosa si aspettassero. Tutti affermavano che ciò che aveva scoperto il professore sarebbe servito a rendere più brillante il futuro dell'intera umanità; anche se nessuno aveva ancora capito di cosa trattasse precisamente tutti erano fiduciosi.  
-Ciao Zari, come ti senti?-  
La bambina sorrise.  
-Sto bene Touko, Amir si è allarmato per niente-  
Lanciò un'occhiataccia al fratello.  
-Infatti sarei potuta andare benissimo a vedere l'esperimento invece che vederlo alla televisione-  
Il ragazzo non ebbe tempo di controbattere che suonò il campanello; guardò interrogativo l'amico, come per chiedergli se aspettasse qualcuno e quello alzò le spalle. Quando aprì si ritrovò davanti una biondina tutt'altro che contenta.  
-Avreste potuto invitare anche me-  
Sbuffò tenendo le braccia incrociate; Touko le sorrise.  
-Ehilà Beth!-  
Le lanciò un'occhiataccia mentre entrava nell'appartamento; poi lo sguardo le si posò sulla bambina.  
-Come mai non sei al laboratorio?-  
Zari distolse lo sguardo dalla ragazza facendo una smorfia.  
-Potrei farti la stessa domanda, tuo padre è il preside, non ti ha costretta ad andare?-  
-Bè sì... Ma sono scappata, non è che avessi molta voglia di partecipare-  
Proprio mentre Amir stava per chiudere la porta qualcosa lo bloccò. Kyosuke gli sorrideva dal pianerottolo e Ryosuke stava poco dietro di lui tenendo la testa bassa.  
-Abbiamo sentito le vostri voci e siamo venuti, dopotutto assistere a una cosa del genere tutti insieme è meglio, no?-  
-Lo pensi solo tu-  
Rispose glaciale la bionda, ma questo non fece desistere i due, che entrarono comunque.  
Così tutti e otto si misero davanti al televisore, in attesa dell'inizio dell'esperimento. Zari e Touko si erano messe sul tappeto, per terra proprio davanti allo schermo, Mei, Hiro, Elizabeth e Amir stavano sul divano e Kyo e Ryo erano ai lati di esso, in terra. Dopo alcuni minuti finalmente cominciarono a spiegare di cosa trattasse l'esperimento. Facendo vari ricerche sugli animali il professore aveva scoperto un farmaco che ridava la vita ad organismi deceduti. Sul tavolo del laboratorio infatti era posizionato il cadavere di un cane di media grandezza e Yamashita assicurava di poterlo riportare in vita. Il farmaco da lui inventato rigenerava le cellule del sangue, riuscendo a far pompare il cuore, che ricominciava a battere normalmente. In sostanza rimetteva in moto tutto quello che, con la morte, si era fermato. Non vi erano dubbi che quella fosse una scoperta sensazionale. Touko fissava in silenzio lo schermo. Si parlava continuamente di scoperte sensazionali e geni mondiali che dovevano tutto all'isola di Shorai, ma lei? A lei cosa stava dando quell'isola? Non credeva di poter essere in grado di fare grandi cose e nemmeno le interessava. Sentì Zari fremere dall'eccitazione quando un assistente iniettò il siero nel cadavere del cane. In seguito molti occhi erano puntati sull'animale e altri sugli schermi che indicavano i segni vitali. In disparte, la castana poteva notare il professor Yamashita che fissava il tutto rimanendo in silenzio; pareva preoccupato da qualcosa e probabilmente il suo pensiero era rivolto all'esito dell'esperimento. Nessuno fiatava, anche il cronista televisivo si era ammutolito. Tutti erano in attesa del miracolo. Il cane, ancora sdraiato sul tavolo da laboratorio, mosse leggermente le zampe e la tensione generale cominciò a crescere. Pian piano aprì gli occhi, sbattendo confuso le palpebre, e mosse il muso guardandosi intorno e annusando gli odori nella stanza; i valori vitali sui monitor si stavano stabilizzando. L'assistente sorrise e i presenti applaudirono entusiasti, poi si avvicinò all'animale, carezzandogli la testa e facendogli muovere la coda, infine rivolse le spalle all'animale guardando la folla e, soprattutto, le telecamere.  
-Ecco a voi! L'esperimento può considerarsi riuscito, complimenti professor Yamashita!-  
Esclamò indicando col braccio il professore, che mosse leggermente la testa; pareva meno turbato di prima. L'assistente unì le mani rivolgendosi ancora una volta al pubblico.  
-E ora, se ci sono domande saremo molto felici di...-  
Ma sfortunatamente per lui non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase, poiché venne attaccato da qualcosa alle sue spalle, una grossa bestia dal pelo bianco e gli occhi di un violetto brillante iniettati di sangue. Il cane che, poco prima, stava docile sul tavolo a fissare cosa avesse intorno, adesso aveva le zanne conficcate nel collo dell'assistente del professore. Si scatenò il panico tra la folla e il cronista, spaventato, balbettava cose incomprensibili al microfono, cercando di scappare con tutti gli altri. Le immagini allo schermo erano diventate una massa incomprensibile, il cameraman aveva abbandonato la sua telecamera che era ora preda della folla. Chi stesse guardando l'avvenimento alla televisione poteva solo sentire grida di terrore, unite ai versi della bestia che attaccava qualunque uomo si trovasse davanti; era arrabbiato e in cerca di qualcosa da mordere e, come se non bastasse, alcune persone morse dalla bestia, e stese in terra immerse in una pozza di sangue, avevano cominciato a rialzarsi, anche loro in cerca di qualcosa su cui affondare i denti.


	2. Capitolo 2

Gli otto ragazzi erano impalati davanti alla televisione, nessuno fiatava e tutti avevano sgranato gli occhi alla vista di quella scena raccapricciante. Quando all'improvviso lo schermo divenne nero a causa della perdita del segnale il panico crebbe ulteriormente. Mei si alzò all'improvviso dal divano e si diresse a passo svelto alla finestra alla sua sinistra, quella che dava sull'entrata del palazzo; l'amica la seguiva con lo sguardo, ancora troppo confusa per poter parlare.  
-Che sta succedendo?-  
Chiese ancora sotto shock la bambina puntando i suoi occhi sulla ragazza alla sua sinistra; Touko ricambiò l'occhiata e balbettò qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
-Dobbiamo raggiungere al più presto il rifugio a scuola-  
Esordì la bionda, cercando di mantenere una voce ferma e calma e Mei annuì.  
-Sì, dobbiamo fare così e anche in fretta. Non siamo troppo lontani dal laboratorio e tra poco quelle cose ci raggiungeranno-  
La castana passò lo sguardo da Beth a Meirin, per soffermarsi a fissare quest'ultima.  
-Ma... Che state dicendo? Come fate a parlare con tutta questa tranquillità?-  
-Cosa dovremmo fare Touko? Rimanere qui e aspettare?-  
Abbassò gli occhi, non riuscendo a dare alcuna risposta alle domande della mora. Non capiva. Era successo tutto così in fretta e non aveva capito niente. Però Mei aveva ragione, non potevano rimanere lì ed aspettare, dovevano agire e in fretta. Si alzò in piedi e guardò velocemente tutti i presenti, poi, cercando di mantenere la calma come avevano fatto le altre due ragazze, parlò.  
-Raggiungiamo in fretta il rifugio a scuola, ma non prendiamo la strada comune, potrebbe esporci, vediamo di usare quella più lunga e appartata-  
Vide tutti annuire - chi ancora poco convinto, chi sicuro di sé - e infine gli otto ragazzi uscirono dal palazzo. La castana stava in testa al gruppo, camminando con passi veloci e lanciando di tanto in tanto brevi occhiate dietro di sé per controllare gli altri. Sembrava tutto così assurdo, quasi si trovasse in un sogno; ancora non credeva a quello che stavano facendo, si muoveva, ma ancora non aveva chiara l'intera situazione. Che diavolo stava accadendo? Avrebbe tanto voluto che qualcuno le desse un pizzicotto. Improvvisamente sentì un rumore dietro di sé, come qualcosa che cadeva sulla strada, e per poco il suo cuore non si fermò per lo spavento. Successivamente voltò in dietro la testa, lentamente e fermando la sua corsa, per notare una signora distesa a faccia in giù, i vestiti erano stracciati e presentava ferite su ogni parte del corpo; Amir fu l'unico del gruppo che si avvicinò intenzionato ad aiutarla. Vicino a lei sporse leggermente la testa chiedendole cosa le fosse successo con un leggero tremolio; anche se le era andato incontro non poteva definirsi tranquillo o sicuro di sé. La signora si mosse, come per rialzare la faccia da terra e a quel punto Ryosuke trasalì, sbiancando e allungando prontamente la mano per afferrare il braccio di Amir e strattonarlo via da quella donna. E fortunatamente per il castano fu veloce. La signora, infatti, aveva alzato di scatto la testa e la mano che voleva afferrare il ragazzo ora si agitava nel vuoto. I capelli le stavano diventando completamente bianchi e gli occhi avevano assunto un colore violetto; anche lei, come il cane dell'esperimento, si era trasformata in una strana creatura. Gli otto ragazzi cominciarono a correre, spingendo al massimo le proprie gambe e cercando di allontanarsi il più possibile da quella _cosa_. Di tanto in tanto la castana lanciava occhiate dietro di sé, per vedere chi - e soprattutto in quanti - li stesse seguendo. Alla signora si unirono altre persone, che, strascicandosi sulle gambe, cercavano di seguirli, le braccia erano protese in avanti e dalla bocca uscivano fuori strani rantolii e gemiti che Touko trovava incomprensibili. Corsero a perdifiato, imboccando strade su strade e cercando di seminare i loro strani inseguitori; dopo aver percorso un bel po' di strada giunsero davanti all'entrata di un grosso magazzino e lì forzarono la porta per entrare. Il luogo era abbastanza grande e buio, pieno di scatoloni impilati contenenti materiali destinati alle scuole; la grande quantità di quelle scatole permise agli otto di nascondersi e riprendere fiato. Ognuno di loro sperava che quelle strane creature - decisamente non più umane - avessero desistito dal cercarli e fossero tornati indietro, lontani da loro.  
-Non ditemi che... Ci troviamo davanti... A un vero e proprio attacco zombie...-  
Commentò ansimante Kyosuke e gli altri si guardarono, senza saper bene cosa rispondere. Il ragazzo non aveva tutti i torti, pareva quasi essere dentro una sottospecie di videogioco, di quelli su vampiri e zombie che comprava sempre Meirin. Solo che era tutto maledettamente reale.  
-Per ora cerchiamo di raggiungere il rifugio-  
Tutti annuirono alla castana, per poi sussultare in preda allo spavento. Avevano ricominciato a sentire i versi di quelle creature che li stavano raggiungendo dentro il magazzino.  
-Forza, andiamo via da qui!-  
Esclamò Beth spaventata iniziando a correre verso l'uscita dall'altra parte della stanza; gli altri, ovviamente, la seguirono senza farselo ripetere. Touko pensava, cercando di mantenere la mente lucida; doveva trovare un modo per portarli in salvo, ma come? Non sarebbero riusciti a correre ininterrottamente fino alla scuola, inoltre non sapevano se ci fossero in giro altri zombie. Durante la sua corsa lanciò dietro di sé una delle scatole che si trovavano nel magazzino sperando di essere riuscita a colpire qualcuno dei loro inseguitori. Sperava che questo, in qualche modo, li rallentasse, che servisse a qualcosa, ma aveva fatto perdere velocità anche a lei, che aveva tutti gli altri davanti, intenti a correre. Appena vide la porta dell'uscita iniziò a gridare qualcosa rivolta alla mora.  
-Mei, vai al Maki Market, cerchiamo di nasconderci lì!-  
Quella annuì e, appena uscita dal magazzino, prese la strada alla sua sinistra diretta al supermercato, seguita da tutti gli altri. Almeno, quasi da tutti. Touko aveva ormai capito che a quelle creature serviva un diversivo e non poteva certo essere una scatola di cartone; lei avrebbe dovuto fargli prendere un'altra strada, in modo da sviargli dagli altri ragazzi. Per questo, dopo che i sette svoltarono a sinistra, lei mosse le braccia verso gli zombie per imboccare, poi, la strada a destra. Sapeva che quella strada era chiusa da una rete, né troppo alta, né troppo bassa, alla quale ci si poteva arrampicare per raggiungere l'altra parte. Non aveva proposto agli altri la cosa, perchè non era sicura che in gruppo avrebbe funzionato. Avrebbero dovuto aiutare Zari a salire, e si sarebbero rallentati a vicenda; e sarebbero potuti cadere vittime dei loro inseguitori. No. Doveva farlo da sola, avrebbe sicuramente raggiunto tutti dopo, prendendo un'altra strada e sperando di non trovare altre creature. Sicuramente non sarebbe morta lì, non poteva. Lanciò velocemente un'occhiata dietro di sé, per constatare quanto stacco ci fosse tra lei e gli zombie; a occhio e croce avrebbe dovuto farcela. Per sicurezza cercò di accelerare il passo, ma sfortunatamente inciampò nel provarci. _Merda, merda, merda!_ Si rialzò in fretta e ricominciò a correre, cercando di non badare al male che le stavano facendo le ginocchia che avevano appena strusciato sulla strada. Gli zombie avevano accorciato di poco la distanza con la ragazza e lei si sforzò di andare ancora più veloce; quando vide la rete che delimitava la fine della strada saltò in avanti e si aggrappò ad essa. Ora doveva solo scavalcarla. Allungò il braccio destro cercando un aggancio per tirare il proprio corpo su e mise le dita nelle maglie della rete; cercò di fare lo stesso coi piedi, provando a non scivolare e in quel momento la raggiunsero. Poteva sentire distintamente i loro lamenti e i loro gemiti e provò a velocizzare la propria arrampicata. Mentre si stava portando in alto, una di quelle creature allungò la mano, cercando di prenderla per il braccio destro e trascinarla giù dove si trovavano loro. Touko fece resistenza, stringendo i denti, e fortunatamente riuscì a farsi lasciare e a scavalcare la rete. Cadde dall'altra parte facendosi male e, dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata agli zombie che la fissavano da dietro la rete, cercando invano di agguantarla, si rialzò a fatica in piedi e riprese a correre. Andava molto più lenta di prima, a causa delle varie lesioni, e si guardava intorno circospetta, sperando che non ne arrivassero altri. Dopo pochi metri, però, dovette fermarsi e poggiarsi al muro di un edificio. Le faceva male la testa, eppure non credeva di averla sbattuta; si rimise subito in piedi, provando a ignorare il dolore, e ricominciò a correre. Doveva raggiungere tutti gli altri al Maki Market e doveva farlo in fretta; quando Meirin avrebbe scoperto che lei non c'era sarebbe tornata sicuramente indietro a cercarla.

Arrivati al retro del supermercato i sette ragazzi aprirono la porta, che per loro fortuna non chiudevano quasi mai, ed entrarono. Il Maki era vuoto e silenzioso, l'unico rumore proveniva dalla piccola televisione sul bancone della cassa. Era accesa, segno che l'impiegato doveva aver assistito da lì all'esperimento - e che forse dopo se l'era data a gambe - ma non trasmetteva niente. Lo schermo non mostrava nessuna immagine e un suono ovattato che rendeva l'atmosfera tremendamente simile a quella dei film dell'orrore. Quando Ryosuke chiuse la porta si accorse che c'era qualcosa che non andava; non pensava di essere l'ultimo, credeva ci fosse la castana in coda al gruppo. Mei, intanto, si stava avvicinando alla cassa, assicurandosi ti essere ben nascosta dagli scaffali; appena si fermò, per riprendere fiato e fare il punto della situazione, la videro sbiancare.  
-Dov'è Touko?-  
Chiese con voce tremante e gli altri si guardarono.  
-Credo abbia fatto da diversivo-  
Disse poi Beth cercando di non incrociare gli occhi della mora; quella scosse la testa. _No, non era possibile._  
-Io torno indietro a cercarla-  
Affermò avviandosi verso la porta che dava sul retro del supermercato, ma venne bloccata dalla ragazza dai capelli biondi.  
-Non dire idiozie! Tornare là fuori equivale a un suicidio!-  
Mei la fulminò con lo sguardo, facendole mollare poco gentilmente la presa. A lei non interessava, voleva andare a cercare la sua amica e niente glielo avrebbe impedito. Le importava poco se per le strade circolassero strani zombie; lei doveva almeno provarci o non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
-Non mi importa! A differenza tua io voglio bene a Touko!-  
Elizabeth si trattenne dallo schiaffeggiarla. Non la sopportava quando le parlava in quel modo, Mei era sempre convinta di sapere tutto, quando alla fine non sapeva praticamente nulla.  
-Vedi di calmarti Fujiwara e ricomincia a pensare in modo razionale! Non sei di nessun aiuto in questo modo e fai sì che quello che ha fatto Touko diventi...-  
-Cosa?-  
Sussultarono tutti, per poi voltarsi lentamente verso la porta; la castana li guardava provando a sorridere. Non era messa benissimo, ma almeno si reggeva in piedi, aveva qualche livido e sangue misto a sporcizia su varie parti del corpo. La bocca di Mei si aprì in un sorriso e d'impulso le sue gambe si mossero verso l'amica; ma la bionda la bloccò ancora una volta.  
-Che ti è successo?-  
La ragazza alzò le spalle.  
-Sai Beth, le solite cose... Scappi dagli zombie, cadi mentre corri via da loro...-  
Quella socchiuse gli occhi.  
-E come ti senti?-  
-Mi fa un po' male la testa, ma niente di che, davvero-  
A quel punto la bionda si morse il labbro; possibile che l'Aizawa non se ne fosse ancora accorta?  
-Togliti il cappello per favore-  
Touko alzò un sopracciglio, senza capire bene la richiesta della ragazza, e posò la mano destra sulla visiera, per poi togliersi il cappello e far scivolare il braccio sul fianco; gli altri sgranarono gli occhi, rimanendo in silenzio con lo sguardo puntato su di lei. La ragazza non riusciva a capire il motivo di quegli sguardi, e lanciava occhiate agli amici sperando che qualcuno le spiegasse cosa fosse successo. Alla fine Beth le passò il suo specchietto. Touko lo prese, tenendolo fermo davanti al proprio viso con la mano sinistra, quando riuscì a vedersi trasalì. I capelli che erano soliti incorniciarle il viso stavano diventando bianchi, mentre il resto non aveva perso il colore naturale e l'occhio destro da azzurro aveva assunto il colorito violetto della bestia che aveva azzannato lo scienziato. Non capiva come era potuto accadere, eppure non l'aveva morsa nessuno. Sussultò, girandosi di scatto verso il braccio destro. Lì dove lo zombie l'aveva afferrata poteva notare il segno lasciato dalle unghie sporche di sangue di quest'ultimo; deglutì, per poi guardare terrorizzata tutti gli altri. Mei mosse leggermente le labbra, provando a dire qualcosa, ma non ci riuscì, alla fine Ryosuke ruppe il silenzio.  
-Quindi... Che si fa?-  
Hiro gli lanciò un'occhiata.  
-Dipende tutto da lei, se comincia a trasformarsi come tutti gli altri c'è il rischio che ci morda-  
-Smettila Hiro, Touko non farebbe mai una cosa del genere!-  
La castana strinse i pugni.  
-Lascia perdere Meirin... Ha ragione lui, sono solo un pericolo per tutti voi, forse dovrei andarmene-  
Amir la guardò.  
-Non andrai da nessuna parte, se poi dovesse succedere qualcosa vedremo cosa fare, ma per ora mi sembri lucida di mente-  
Lei annuì leggermente, per poi iniziare a cercare sugli scaffali qualcosa che potesse coprirle la bocca; in quel modo non avrebbe potuto mordere nessuno. Trovò una maglietta bianca, che strappò e legò sulla bocca, il resto se lo fece legare sulla ferita.  
-Ora dove andiamo?-  
Chiese Zari senza staccare gli occhi dall'Aizawa; quella si rimise il cappello in testa.  
-Al rifugio della scuola, l'obiettivo non è cambiato, ora dobbiamo solo provare a uscire senza farci notare e...-  
Ma non riuscì a finire la frase che qualcosa batté fuori dalla porta; sembrava quasi che una persona ci si fosse gettata contro. I ragazzi indietreggiarono, il cuore aveva ricominciato a battere all'impazzata.  
-Avevo capito che li avevi seminati!-  
Esclamò spaventato Kyosuke. Touko si guardò intorno, sperando di trovare una via d'uscita e, quando notò una porta dietro al banco della cassa per poco non sorrise. Fece cenno agli altri di seguirla e si fiondò verso la porta, aprendola grazie alle chiavi che erano appese lì vicino. Quando entrarono tutti la castana richiuse a chiave. Il posto, un piccolo magazzino, non era molto largo e la maggior parte dello spazio era occupata dalle scatole piene di rifornimenti per il supermercato. Touko cercava di non stare troppo vicina agli altri, Mei era spalla a spalla con Hiro, che provava a guardare qualunque altra cosa rispetto alla mora, Zari stava rannicchiata per terra, Beth era con la schiena su una scatola e aveva Amir proprio di fronte, che cercava di tenersi in piedi, vicino a lei stava Ryosuke, anche lui in equilibrio precario, e Kyosuke era spiaccicato nell'angolo tra due scatole.  
-Quanto dovremmo rimanere chiusi qua dentro?-  
Touko lanciò un'occhiata alla bambina alzando le spalle.  
-Non lo so... Non vedo cosa sta succedendo là fuori sfortunatamente-  
Odiava quella situazione. Lei poteva diventare un pericolo e se fossero rimasti in quello spazio ristretto non ci avrebbe messo molto a trasformare in zombie tutti quanti; dovevano trovare un modo per andarsene e alla svelta. Ad un certo punto, per cercare di non cadere, Amir portò avanti la mano sinistra, intento a farla posare su una delle scatole proprio dietro la bionda. Facendolo, però, le spinse un po' troppo, causando la caduta della pila. Il ragazzo si spinse prontamente indietro col piede, finendo con la schiena addosso a Touko, mentre Ryosuke si affrettò di andare ad aiutare Elizabeth che stava per essere travolta dal contenuto di quelle scatole, Zari si lanciò in avanti in direzione della castana e Hiro si mise davanti a Mei, per proteggerla da qualunque cosa; in tutto questo, Kyosuke rimaneva appiattito al suo posto. Dopo un po' Ryosuke lanciò un'occhiataccia a Amir.  
-Complimenti, genio, avresti potuto farle male-  
Il ragazzo passò lo sguardo da lui alla bionda.  
-Mi dispiace Elizabeth, è stato un incidente...-  
Lei scosse la testa, cercando di sorridergli, ma Ryosuke non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo in malo modo. Quel maledetto non si era neanche preoccupato di proteggerla. Touko osservava la scena in silenzio, guardando un po' a disagio il castano che era praticamente appiccicato a lei.  
-Ehi, secondo voi cos'è quella cosa?-  
Chiese Zari indicando col braccio destro un punto più scuro sulla parete, mostrato grazie alla caduta di alcune scatole provocata da Amir. Touko socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di mettere a fuoco il punto indicato dalla bambina, per poi scostare il ragazzo e fare dei passi avanti. Cercò di non calpestare le scatole di cereali e le magliette che erano sparse in terra e arrivata davanti alla barricata di scatole ne prese una, spostandola. Quello che aveva visto Zari non era altro che il pezzo di una porta, nascosta nel magazzino del Market, e ora la castana stava provando a creare un passaggio; quando gli altri capirono le sue intenzioni iniziarono ad aiutarla. Dopo pochi minuti tutto fu libero e davanti agli otto ragazzi si presentò una normale porta in legno.  
-È chiusa...-  
Sussurrò Touko dopo aver provato a girare la maniglia; Amir le si avvicinò.  
-Forse dovremmo provare a sfondarla-  
Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata scettica, poi si scostò leggermente e mosse le braccia in direzione della porta; Kyosuke, però, superò il ragazzo.  
-Lasciate fare a me, questa non è roba per femminucce-  
Non sopportava di starsene con le mani in mano, così si era offerto, in qualche modo, di buttare giù quella porta; dopotutto non pareva così stabile. Prese un po' di rincorsa, per poi dare una spallata al legno; alla fine, però, si ritrovò rannicchiato in terra a tenersi il braccio dolorante. Amir sbuffò, incrociando le braccia e guardandolo.  
-Sei davvero un idiota-  
Hiro, intanto, si avvicinò alla porta, cominciando a girare la maniglia, mentre Touko continuava a ripetergli che era chiusa; il ragazzo, allora, girò una manopolina al centro del pomello sbloccando e aprendo finalmente la porta. La castana soffocò un colpo di tosse, per poi affacciarsi a vedere cosa ci fosse dall'altra parte. Era completamente buio là dentro, più della stanza dove si trovavano loro. La ragazza fece un passo, immergendosi in quell'oscurità e, tastando con le mani, constatò che era un tunnel; la fine, però, non era visibile.  
-Ragazzi, io vado a trovare la fine di questa galleria... Voi non muovetevi, ok? Appena scopro qualcosa torno indietro-  
Mei scosse la testa.  
-Perchè devi andare da sola?-  
-Perchè io ormai non ho più niente da perdere!-  
Esclamò facendo zittire l'amica, poi le diede le spalle, facendo di nuovo quel passo verso l'oscurità. Avanzava piano piano, un piede alla volta, e teneva le braccia tese, sfiorando con le dita della mano le pareti ai suoi lati. Era nervosa, diavolo se era nervosa, ma la frase che aveva detto a Meirin era vera. Lei ormai non aveva più niente da perdere... Eccetto loro ovviamente. E avrebbe affrontato tutto quello che le si fosse presentato davanti per salvare i suoi amici. Dopo qualche passo rischiò quasi di cadere a causa dell'inclinazione presa dal pavimento. Infatti, dopo aver allungato la gamba destra, convinta di posare il piede alla stessa altezza del sinistro, quello le parve sprofondare nel vuoto. Un po' come quando si scende le scale e non ci si accorge di essere arrivate all'ultimo gradino. Si bloccò un attimo, col cuore che aveva ricominciato a battere all'impazzata, e deglutì. Piano piano cominciò a percorrere al buio quella strana discesa chiedendosi dove l'avrebbe mai potuta portare. E inoltre, che diavolo ci faceva un posto simile nascosto nel magazzino di un supermercato? Percorsa un bel po' di strada, sentì che il pavimento era ritornato dritto, le pareti, invece, si erano entrambe piegate ad angolo retto; era arrivata a un incrocio. La ragazza poteva solo andare a destra, a sinistra o tornare indietro. Guardandosi intorno potè notare una scritta luminosa sul muro alla sua destra, era il numero quattro inscritto in un cerchio e sembrava indicare la strada che aveva appena percorso. Alzò un sopracciglio non riuscendo a capire. _Vuol dire che ci sono altre tre strade simili a questa?_ Guardò da una parte, poi dall'altra, ma non riuscì a decidere quale percorso prendere; e se fosse finita in un vicolo cieco? E se ci fossero state delle trappole? Ah, maledizione! Poggiò la schiena al muro davanti a sé e sentì una specie di “clic”. Sobbalzò, scansandosi immediatamente per paura di aver attivato qualcosa di strano, ma nessuna trappola parve azionarsi; l'unica cosa che accade fu l'apertura di una parte del muro. Era una porta nascosta e Touko, per pura fortuna, aveva trovato il pulsante per aprirla. Si sporse, per vedere dove l'avrebbe condotta e sgranò gli occhi nel constatare che si trattava di un appartamento nascosto nel sottosuolo. Mosse pian piano i piedi, addentrandosi nel salotto; non sentiva alcun rumore, quindi ipotizzò di essere da sola. Eppure alcune luci erano accese. Si mosse circospetta, studiando bene il posto. Lei si era ritrovata in un salotto - molto più grande di quello dell'appartamento suo e di Mei - e procedendo a destra c'era la cucina. Davanti a lei, invece, c'era una porta socchiusa, e si mosse proprio in quella direzione; alla sua destra c'era un'altra stanza che finiva prima del lato del perimetro dell'appartamento per dare spazio alla cucina. Arrivata davanti alla porta Touko allungò il braccio destro, per poi bloccarsi poco prima di toccarla col palmo. Aveva paura, paura di scoprire cosa mai avrebbe potuto trovare là dentro. Quello era davvero un posto sicuro? Ma poi... C'era ancora un posto sicuro per loro? Deglutì, facendosi forza. _Peggio di così non può andarmi._ Aprì completamente la porta stando sull'attenti. Quella stanza doveva essere una sorta di laboratorio, c'erano strumenti, fiale, siringhe e monitor ovunque; ma non c'era neanche un'anima. Entrò, facendo scivolare piano la mano sulla porta e guardandosi intorno; possibile che quel posto fosse inabitato? Si fermò, fissando i vari oggetti nella stanza e chiedendosi chi potesse mai servirsene, e per che cosa poi? All'improvviso, mentre continuava a guardare la stanza vuota, qualcosa l'afferrò da dietro.


	3. Capitolo 3

Le cinsero il collo e le bloccarono il braccio sinistro portandoglielo dietro la schiena. Touko iniziò a divincolarsi, cercando di graffiare il braccio dell'assalitore con la mano libera; probabilmente, se non avesse avuto quel pezzo di maglia sulla bocca lo avrebbe morso. Si mise a muovere anche i piedi, ma non riuscì a concludere nulla di buono; infine, gli mollò una gomitata col braccio destro, centrando in pieno poco sotto le costole. Sentì l'aggressore gemere e lasciare la presa e ne approfittò per scattare in avanti e voltarsi, guardandolo finalmente in faccia. L'uomo si teneva la mano sulla parte dolorante, il viso era leggermente abbassato, quindi lei non poteva vederlo completamente.  
-Chi diavolo sei?-  
Gli ringhiò contro e a quel punto lui fece incrociare i loro occhi; Touko sussultò. Era il professor Yamashita. Aveva i capelli castano scuro, corti e leggermente scompigliati, la barba che ricopriva quasi tutto il viso, gli occhi castani e indossava gli stessi indumenti che aveva durante l'esperimento; non c'erano dubbi, era proprio lui.  
-Chi sono io? Chi sei tu! Ti sei intrufolata in casa mia e...-  
Si bloccò, notando il ciuffo bianco di capelli. Indietreggiò spaventato; come aveva fatto una di quelle creature ad arrivare al suo rifugio? Touko alzò un sopracciglio, non capendo il motivo della sua reazione; in quel frangente arrivarono anche Mei e gli altri.  Poco dopo che la castana se n'era andata, infatti, l'amica aveva voluto seguirla e nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarla. Amir non aveva obiettato e assieme alla sorellina era subito andato dietro alla mora; gli altri li avevano seguiti subito dopo - a detta di Beth, perchè era meglio tenere unito il gruppo, invece di dividersi tutti quanti. Percorsero la stessa strada della ragazza e appena sentirono dei rumori strani si fiondarono nel laboratorio a vedere cosa fosse successo. Nel notarli il professore allungò un braccio davanti a loro, come per proteggerli da qualcosa.  
-State indietro ragazzini, questa qua è pericolosa-  
Mei gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
-Touko non è pericolosa! Non sì è trasformata in zombie come tutti gli altri! Come può notare ha ancora piena coscienza di sé!-  
L'uomo guardò per un secondo la mora, per poi studiare attentamente colei che gli stava davanti.  
-È stato fortunato sa? Se non avessi avuto questo sulla bocca avrei potuto morderla-  
Ironizzò l'Aizawa indicando la fasciatura; Akito sbuffò.  
-Come hai trovato questo posto?-  
Lei alzò le spalle.  
-Per caso, non sapevo neanche l'esistenza di un simile rifugio-  
L'uomo si rilassò un poco, facendo cadere il braccio sul fianco e continuando a fissarla.  
-Nessuno lo conosce infatti, è la mia base segreta-  
Touko incrociò le braccia guardandolo in malo modo.  
-Oh, quindi si è nascosto qui mentre per colpa sua le persone là fuori stanno morendo? Complimenti professore, non credevo fosse una così brava persona-  
Lui non rispose, limitandosi a grattarsi la testa con la mano sinistra.  
-Siediti ragazzina, voglio fare dei controlli-  
-Perchè dovrei farlo?-  
Indicò con un cenno della testa i sette dietro di lui.  
-Perchè non vorresti che ai tuoi amici succedesse qualcosa vero?-  
Si sedette. L'uomo le camminò incontro e cominciò ad armeggiare con le varie siringhe che aveva nel laboratorio; Touko lo seguiva con lo sguardo, ancora dubbiosa.  
-Dammi il braccio-  
Ordinò poco dopo allungando la mano destra verso di lei. La ragazza mosse il braccio sinistro titubante e lui glielo afferrò, infilando l'ago di una siringa senza battere ciglio. Mei si sentì male per l'amica, sapeva quanto non sopportasse i prelievi che facevano durante l'anno scolastico.  
-Non ci vuole un po' per analizzare il sangue, professore?-  
Chiese ad un certo punto Elizabeth.  
-Sì, ma i miei macchinari sono parecchio efficienti e ci mettono meno di un minuto-  
Rispose l'uomo senza neanche guardarla, togliendo l'ago dalla vena della castana e mettendo il contenuto in una provetta che infilò successivamente in una sottospecie di scatolina.  
-Intanto dimmi come ti senti e come è successo-  
Touko si mise a fissare quello strano strumento, massaggiandosi il punto dove poco prima c'era stato l'ago.  
-Dopo che mi hanno graffiata mi faceva male la testa-  
-E ora stai bene?-  
Alzò le spalle.  
-Più o meno-  
Il castano sbuffò.  
-Rispondi, sì o no?-  
Lei rimase in silenzio per un po', lanciando occhiate ai ragazzi dietro di sé, poi fissò il pavimento.  
-Inizialmente la testa mi faceva davvero male, in seguito mi pareva che quel dolore fosse passato, ma si era soltanto affievolito-  
Il professore prese in mano il foglio con i risultati che stava uscendo dall'apparecchio dove aveva inserito il sangue della ragazza e iniziò a leggerli.  
-Il contagio non è avvenuto in maniera completa, perchè non sei stata morsa come tutti gli altri...-  
La mora tirò un sospiro di sollievo; sapeva che l'amica stava _bene_.  
-Però tra non molto diventerai come le creature che sono là fuori-  
-Intente dire che anche lei diventerà uno zombie?-  
Chiese Kyosuke sgranando gli occhi.  
-Chiamale come ti pare, fatto sta che quelli non sono più umani-  
-Un momento...-  
Li interruppe ad un certo punto Mei; si tratteneva dal tremare.  
-Mi vuole dire che... Che Touko non è più umana?-  
Hiro la guardò, posandole una mano sulla spalla, ma lei non se ne accorse neanche; fissava il professore in attesa di una riposta.  
-Sì e no... È complicato da spiegare, nemmeno io sono del tutto sicuro di quello che sta succedendo...-  
Beth sbuffò scocciata.  
-Come sarebbe a dire? È stato lei a creare quella sottospecie di siero miracoloso, quindi dovrebbe sapere meglio di chiunque altro che cosa sta succedendo!-  
L'uomo la guardò, per poi puntare i suoi occhi sulla castana che se ne stava a sedere, muta, con la mano ancora sul punto dove il professore le aveva fatto l'iniezione.  
-Il farmaco che ho creato è in grado di riportare in vita le persone morte e il cane che abbiamo usato per l'esperimento è effettivamente tornato in vita-  
S'interruppe, guardando tutti i presenti.  
-Per qualche strano motivo, però, ha degenerato, modificando dall'interno determinate cellule dell'organismo e quel docile cane si è trasformato in una bestia sanguinaria-  
-E tutti quelli che vengono morsi diventano zombie-  
Akito scosse la testa all'affermazione di Amir.  
-Non è esatto, c'è la possibilità che questa cosa avvenga-  
-Cosa significa?-  
-Non tutti gli organismi sono predisposti a sopportare il farmaco da me ideato, per scegliere il cadavere ho dovuto creare una tabella che indicava i soggetti compatibili-  
-Vuole dire che o ci si trasforma in zombie o si muore?-  
Il professore annuì alla bambina e Kyosuke rabbrividì; ora era più spaventato di prima.  
-La vostra amica non morirà, ma al momento è come se si trovasse a un confine sottilissimo. Per quanto le sue difese possano provare a contrastare il farmaco ben presto non sarà più umana, lo potete notare anche dal colore dei suoi capelli e dal fatto che solo un occhio ha cambiato colore-  
Mei scosse la testa. No, non era possibile.  
-Lei deve fare qualcosa!-  
Akito alzò un sopracciglio.  
-È colpa sua se Touko è ridotta in questo modo, quindi veda di risolvere tutta la faccenda e di farla tornare com'era prima!-  
-E come credi che possa fare, ragazzina?-  
La mora strinse i pugni; ora si stava davvero arrabbiando.  
-Lei è il grande genio qui, o sbaglio? È lei il prodigio della scienza! Noi siamo solo dei normali studenti che sono stati coinvolti a forza nelle sue stronzate!-  
Urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo. Gli occhi le erano diventati lucidi, ma cercava di trattenersi dal piangere; Touko si strinse nelle spalle. Perchè stava accadendo tutto questo? Perchè a loro? Quanto avrebbe voluto potersi svegliare, sentirsi rimproverare da Meirin perchè aveva fatto tardi di nuovo e poi avviarsi a scuola col sorriso sulla faccia, perchè erano insieme. Se fosse morta non avrebbe dovuto vedere e sentire tutto questo. Il professore guardò ancora una volta il foglio con i risultati.  
-Posso cercare di toglierle il sangue infetto e donargliene di pulito-  
Commentò quasi rivolto a se stesso.  
-E allora lo faccia subito-  
Lanciò un'occhiataccia alla mora, stava cominciando davvero a non sopportarla. Iniziò ad armeggiare tra i suoi strumenti, preparandosi per la trasfusione e la castana lo fissava; lei non era sicura di volerlo. Elizabeth guardò per un momento Touko, poi si voltò, rivolgendosi a Mei e agli altri.  
-Vediamo di preparare qualcosa da mangiare, sicuramente saranno deboli dopo tutto quello scambio di sangue-  
La mora mosse gli occhi verso di lei, poi li puntò sull'amica.  
-Per qualunque cosa chiamaci, Touko-  
Quella mosse la testa, come risvegliata da una specie di trance, per poi annuire impercettibilmente; alla fine i sette ragazzi uscirono dal laboratorio lasciando Touko e Akito da soli. Né la ragazza né il professore sembravano intenzionati ad iniziare una discussione, ognuno era immerso nei propri pensieri e l'unico suono che si udiva nella stanza era il rumore degli strumenti che l'uomo stava preparando. Lei muoveva piano gli occhi, lanciandogli brevi occhiate e riabbassando subito lo sguardo. Non sapeva come comportarsi con lui. Sicuramente non avrebbe cominciato a ringraziarlo per quello che stava facendo, perchè era lui la causa di tutto. Se molte persone erano morte, se altre erano diventate zombie, se Meirin e gli altri non avevano più un posto dove stare, se lei non era più umana. Era tutto solo colpa sua e lei aveva cominciato ad odiarlo. Strinse la mano che teneva il braccio sinistro. Quando tutto parve pronto per la trasfusione il castano allungò la mano destra verso la ragazza, chiedendole di porgerle il braccio. Lei alzò la testa fissandolo con uno sguardo carico d'odio.  
-Credi davvero che questa cosa possa in qualche modo aiutarmi?-  
Rimase leggermente sorpreso dal fatto che si rivolgesse a lui dandogli del “tu”.  
-Non possiamo saperlo finchè non ci proviamo-  
-Come l'esperimento di oggi?-  
Non rispose, guardandola; dopo qualche minuto sbuffò.  
-Dammi quel cazzo di braccio senza fare storie-  
La ragazza allungò il braccio sinistro, ma lui afferrò poco gentilmente il destro e glielo mise sul tavolo; infine inserì l'ago e la sentì gemere.  
-Sei mezza morta e hai paura di qualcosa di così piccolo?-  
Chiese sorridendole maliziosamente, lei gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
-Và al diavolo, stronzo!-  
-Comincio davvero a non sopportarvi, maledetti ragazzini-  
Bofonchiò, posando il proprio braccio sinistro sul tavolo, di fronte a Touko, e infilandosi un ago nella vena. In questo modo avrebbe raccolto il sangue che avrebbe donato successivamente alla ragazza.  
-Perchè devo ricevere del sangue da te?-  
-Ho letto sul foglio di prima che siamo compatibili-  
Rispose semplicemente lui; la castana sbuffò.  
-Pensi di rimediare a tutto quello che hai causato facendo una buona azione? Ridicolo-  
Akito fece incrociare i loro occhi.  
-Avresti accettato di prendere il sangue di uno dei tuoi amici?-  
Sussultò, abbassando gli occhi.  
-Non aspettarti di essere ringraziato-  
-Ah, che ragazzini maleducati...-  
Sospirò lui scocciato. Ora avrebbe dovuto condividere il suo rifugio con otto ragazzini. Certo, di spazio ce n'era a sufficienza, ma non credeva che sarebbero andati granchè d'accordo. Però non poteva biasimarli per quello che loro pensavano di lui, se fosse stato in loro anche lui si sarebbe disprezzato.

Quando Elizabeth fece capolino dalla porta il professore stava sistemando tutto, mentre Touko si massaggiava il braccio destro con la mano.  
-Si metta pure a sedere professore, vi ho portato qualcosa da mangiare-  
Disse posando il vassoio che teneva in mano su una parte libera del tavolo da laboratorio. Sopra c'erano due tazze di the verde, l'unico che avevano trovato nella credenza di Yamashita, dei biscotti e alcuni pezzi di pane con marmellata di fragole spalmata sopra.  
-Sfortunatamente non abbiamo trovato molto, la sua cucina è alquanto sfornita professore-  
Ammise la bionda portandosi le mani sui fianchi; l'uomo sbuffò. Le uniche cose che aveva nella dispensa erano dei cibi in scatola, nel frigo stava qualcosa di precotto e poi teneva frutta varia e le cose che sua madre gli mandava dal Giappone. Akito allungò la mano sul vassoio, prendendo un pezzo di pane e addentandolo, gustandosi il sapore della marmellata fatta in casa. Touko, invece, fissava il vassoio senza fare nulla; Beth alzò un sopracciglio. Solitamente si sarebbe fiondata avidamente su tutto quel cibo, gustandosi tutto con un'espressione stupidamente contenta sul volto, ma adesso sembrava che quello che aveva davanti non le facesse alcun effetto.  
-Touko mangia pure, non ho avvelenato niente-  
La castana sobbalzò leggermente, poi mosse gli occhi in direzione di Beth. Sapeva anche lei che era insolito, ma, anche se aveva subito una trasfusione di sangue non sentiva il bisogno di mangiare; e questo era strano, perchè lei mangiava sempre. Si sciolse la benda che teneva intorno alla bocca e allungò una mano verso un biscotto. Lo mangiò, sotto lo sguardo di Elizabeth, e a forza lo mandò giù.  
-È una fortuna che sia venuta io invece di Fujiwara, vero?-  
Touko si strinse nelle spalle. Meirin avrebbe dato di matto ancora una volta nel constatare che non aveva affatto appetito.  
-Non dirle niente Beth...-  
Quella mosse una mano davanti alla bocca.  
-Sì, sì, stai tranquilla, ma bevi almeno un po' di the-  
La castana annuì, allungando la mano verso la tazza e la bionda lanciò un'occhiata al professore che stava finendo di ingozzarsi.  
-Dove tiene delle bende pulite? Vorrei cambiare la fasciatura di Touko-  
Quello, con mezzo biscotto fuori dalla bocca, si alzò diretto a un armadietto ed aprì uno dei vari cassetti prendendo ciò che serviva alla bionda e porgendole anche un paio di forbici. Elizabeth tolse il pezzo di maglia che Touko si era fatta legare sul braccio destro e la buttò in un angolo. I graffi lasciati dalle dita di quello zombie erano ben visibili, ma la ferita pareva essersi cicatrizzata. La bionda allungò una mano per toccarla, ma Touko si ritrasse guardandola negli occhi.  
-Bendami e basta, Beth-  
Quella fece una smorfia e, prendendo le bende pulite, obbedì; quando ebbe finito la castana mosse la testa verso l'uomo.  
-Hai mica una di quelle mascherine per la bocca?-  
Lui mise la mano sinistra dietro la testa, grattandosela, e cominciò a rovistare nei vari cassetti; la bionda storse il naso.  
-Perchè la vuoi?-  
-Non voglio correre il rischio di infettarvi-  
Beth non controbattè e successivamente Akito buttò sul tavolo quello che Touko gli aveva chiesto.  
-Almeno con questo addosso te ne starai zitta-  
La castana lo fulminò con lo sguardo, allungando la mano sinistra per prendere la mascherina. La bionda abbozzò un sorriso, allungando la mano destra verso la visiera del cappello di Touko. Glielo tolse, sotto lo sguardo attento della ragazza, e cominciò a fissarle i capelli; solo le due ciocche davanti erano diventate bianche, il resto era rimasto del suo colore naturale.  
-Vuoi che te li tagli?-  
Touko alzò un sopracciglio.  
-I capelli che sono diventati bianchi, vuoi che te li tagli?-  
La ragazza si prese una ciocca tra le mani, guardandola; scosse la testa. Elizabeth sospirò, rimettendole il cappello e, dopo aver preso il vassoio, si avviò verso la porta. La castana si alzò, sistemandosi la mascherina sulla bocca, seguendola.  
Gli altri, dopo aver dato un'occhiata al rifugio, si erano sistemati nel salotto. Mei, Zari, Amir e Ryosuke erano seduti sul divano, Hiro teneva la schiena poggiata al muro, in piedi e con le braccia conserte, mentre Kyosuke si era messo sul tappetto, guardandosi continuamente intorno. Nel sentire la porta del laboratorio che finalmente veniva aperta si voltarono tutti in quella direzione, passando lo sguardo dalla bionda alla ragazza dietro di lei. Mei si alzò in piedi andandole incontro.  
-Come ti senti?-  
-Meglio...-  
Mormorò Touko tenendo la testa bassa; Akito la sorpassò diretto al telecomando della televisione. Lo prese e, dopo aver cliccato uno dei tasti, lo schermo si accese. La rete locale era ovviamente oscurata, quindi cambiò canale cercando di trovare qualche telegiornale che parlasse di quanto era successo quel pomeriggio. Dopo poco finalmente riuscì a trovare qualcosa. Parlavano in modo calmo, come se non fosse accaduto niente di che, dichiarando di non avere molte informazioni, ma che non bisognava preoccuparsi, sicuramente si trattava solo di un guasto alla centrale elettrica dell'isola. Presto le autorità avrebbero fatto qualcosa, ma ora l'unica cosa da fare era aspettare. Aspettare.  
-Come mai liquidano la cosa così? Non dovrebbero informare tutti di quello che sta succedendo?-  
Chiese Zari con voce tremante; il professore sbuffò scocciato, lanciando il telecomando a terra.  
-Sembra quasi che vogliano ignorarci!-  
Touko strinse i pugni; la bambina aveva ragione, volevano fare finta di niente. Lanciò un'occhiata a Akito, pareva fuori di sé; _probabilmente gli dispiace che nessuno lo stia cercando._  
-Se vogliono far finta di niente vorrà dire che saremo noi a dover agire-  
Mei annuì all'affermazione di Hiro.  
-Dobbiamo trovare un modo per andarcene da qui-  
Calò il silenzio, uno di quelli che vorresti finissero al più presto. Ognuno era preoccupato, c'era chi tremava, chi si tratteneva dal mostrare una qualsiasi espressione che altri avrebbero potuto considerare eccessiva - anche se arrivati a quel punto, andava bene tutto - e c'era chi si stava chiudendo in se stesso, rimuginando su tutto quello che era accaduto e provando a trovare una via d'uscita.  
-Bè, per ora direi di limitarci a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti ed andare a riposare-  
Esordì ad un certo punto Amir e tutti furono d'accordo, cominciando a rovistare nella cucina cercando qualcosa che potesse far loro da cena. Touko e Akito erano gli unici in disparte, rinchiusi nel loro mutismo; Mei guardò l'amica.  
-Tu non ti unisci a noi?-  
-Sono ancora un po' debole...-  
Mentì senza riuscire a guardarla negli occhi e la mora le sorrise dolcemente.  
-Va bene, non sforzarti troppo-  
Quando Mei le diede le spalle Touko sospirò. Odiava mentirle, ma non sapeva che altro fare. Sentiva di essere un pericolo per loro, dopotutto nessuno poteva assicurarle che non avrebbe mai fatto del male ai suoi amici. Lanciò un'occhiata all'uomo alla sua sinistra. C'era Akito, ma di lui non riusciva ancora a fidarsi. E come avrebbe mai potuto? Sentiva che gli stava nascondendo qualcosa, ma non riusciva a capire cosa. Quando l'uomo si voltò, facendo incrociare i loro occhi, lei si irrigidì senza smettere di fissarlo. Il professore aveva capito come mai la ragazza non si era unita ai propri amici, come mai non preparasse insieme a loro la cena, come mai rimanesse in disparte, al buio, lontana da tutti.  Appena il cibo in scatola fu scaldato venne distribuito a tutti e, chi sul divano, chi sulle poche sedie della cucina, si sedettero; solo Touko continuava a rimanere in disparte, in silenzio. Mei aveva provato a farla unire a loro, ma l'amica l'aveva rassicurata che non importava e che stava bene dov'era. Dopotutto anche se il rifugio era grande non c'erano molti posti dove sedersi, evidentemente al professor Yamashita non importava avere ospiti. Ad un certo punto Zari strinse la scatola contenente la pasta, stava cominciando a non reggere più quell'assurda situazione. Erano successe fin troppe cose quel giorno - _anzi_ , quel pomeriggio - e Touko stava diventando sempre più strana.  
-... Perchè?-  
Mormorò la bambina con voce tremante; Mei le mise una mano sulla schiena guardandola interrogativa. Zari alzò la testa cercando Touko con gli occhi.  
-Perchè sta succedendo tutto questo?-  
La castana si strinse nelle spalle cercando in tutti i modi di non guardare quegli occhi marroni; Meirin intanto provava a sorriderle.  
-Dai Zari, vedrai che andrà tutto bene...-  
-Mei ha ragione, domani organizzeremo un piano di fuga e ce ne andremo da qui-  
Aggiunse Amir carezzando la testa della sorella, ma Zari non rispose al gesto affettuoso del castano; si limitava a fissare Touko in attesa di una sua reazione. Non sopportava che stesse lontana da loro, aveva capito che era spaventata, però in questo modo non aiutava nessuno, anzi, aveva reso la situazione ancora più difficile da gestire. La mora passò lo sguardo da Zari a Touko cercando un qualche aiuto per non far demoralizzare troppo la bambina.  
-Forza Touko, dille anche tu che ce ne andremo presto-  
La castana mormorò qualcosa di positivo all'amica, mantenendo la testa bassa e sempre rinchiusa nella sua oscurità; a quel punto Zari perse la pazienza.  
-Smettila di comportarti in questo modo!-  
Touko sussultò, guardando finalmente negli occhi la bambina che le aveva appena urlato contro.  
-È da quando hai scoperto di essere stata infettata che hai cambiato modo di fare! Sei distante da noi, te ne stai in disparte, sembra quasi che tu possa farci del male anche solo guardandoci!-  
Akito lanciò un'occhiata alla ragazza, evidentemente a disagio, chiedendosi come avrebbe risposto; tutti, dopotutto, si aspettavano questo.  
-Io sono un pericolo per voi...-  
-Smettila di dire così! Non hai fatto del male a nessuno!-  
Touko tremò leggermente, ma solo il professore parve accorgersene.  
-Per ora no, ma se io...-  
-Basta con questi _se_! Se davvero ti avessimo creduto un pericolo ti avremmo lasciata al Maki Market!-  
La castana abbassò lo sguardo, notando che la bambina stava cominciando a piangere.  
-Per favore Touko, non comportarti come se fossi già morta-  
Touko si mise la mano sinistra sul volto, aveva agito pensando solo a quello che lei credeva giusto e in questo modo aveva fatto piangere Zari; era la peggiore.  
-Scusatemi, mi sono comportata da stupida-  
La bambina tirò su col naso, abbozzando un sorriso; Mei si alzò, stringendo i pugni.  
-Avevi paura, ma non devi affrontare questa cosa da sola, siamo tutti sulla stessa barca-  
Disse la mora, concludendo con un sorriso seguita dagli altri; anche la castana, sotto la mascherina, sorrideva.  
-E togliti quella cosa dalla bocca, sembri un teppistello di strada-  
-Antipatica come sempre, Beth-  
Mentre i ragazzi avevano ripreso a parlare amichevolmente, come se le preoccupazioni gli fossero scivolate di dosso dopo lo sfogo della piccola Zari, Akito stava in silenzio, con le braccia incrociate, sperando che tutto quello finisse presto. Non sopportava quelle scenate e non sopportava i ragazzini, probabilmente era per quello che trovava tutto maledettamente stupido. Quando uno dei ragazzi propose di andare a dormire il professore tirò un sospiro di sollievo; finalmente sarebbe tornato al suo solito silenzio. Gli altri fecero vedere a Touko la camera da letto, anche quella, come il soggiorno, molto grande, e all'interno c'erano solo un grande letto e un armadio a muro; una porticina conduceva al bagno. Non c'erano molti oggetti personali del professor Yamashita, anzi era piuttosto spoglia, ma dopotutto l'interno rifugio era così; solo il laboratorio era la stanza che presentava più _vitalità_. La castana, entrata nella stanza, aprì l'armadio, alla ricerca di cuscini e lenzuola aiutata dagli amici; Akito osservava tutto da fuori.  
-Tu, Zari e Beth potete dormire sul letto, Meirin, mentre gli altri li sistemiamo per terra, va bene?-  
La mora annuì, mentre i ragazzi si trattenevano dal brontolare.  
-E tu Touko?-  
-Posso stare sul divano, voi chiudetevi qui dentro-  
Amir sospirò.  
-Intendi per stare al sicuro da te? Pensavo che la cosa fosse già stata chiarita-  
La ragazza tirò fuori dall'armadio una mazza da baseball e iniziò a giocherellarci.  
-Non è per quello... Almeno, non solo...-  
Lanciò un'occhiata all'uomo dietro di sé; il ragazzo mosse la bocca come per ribattere, ma Hiro riuscì a farlo desistere. Alla fine, dopo essersi dati la buonanotte, i sette si chiusero nella camera da letto del professore, mentre Touko, poggiata al muro, continuava a guardare la mazza che teneva tra le mani. A quel punto Akito si permise di dire la sua.  
-Io dove dovrei dormire?-  
La vide alzare le spalle.  
-La casa è tua, non devo essere io a dirti dove stare-  
Rispose sarcastica senza neanche guardarlo, lui sospirò scocciato.  
-Certo che sei un bel tipetto tu-  
Touko alzò di scatto la testa fissandolo in malo modo.  
-Ti ho donato il mio sangue eppure non ti fidi ancora di me-  
-Mi hai donato il tuo sangue perchè sei stato costretto-  
Non rispose, dopotutto la ragazzina non aveva tutti i torti; indicò con la testa la mazza da baseball.  
-E quella a cosa dovrebbe servirti?-  
La ragazza la impugnò con la mano destra, tenendola ben stretta, poi la mosse, come se dovesse colpire una qualche pallina invisibile. Quando la mazza arrivò all'altezza del naso del professore la fermò e lo sentì deglutire; se solo la castana fosse stata più vicina l'avrebbe preso in pieno. Gli sorrise.  
-Questa è per quando cercherai di fare il furbo, _signor professore_ -  
Akito sospirò ancora una volta, passandosi la mano sinistra tra i capelli.  
-Tranquilla mamma chioccia, non farò del male ai tuoi pulcini-  
Lei alzò un sopracciglio, le stava dando della gallina? Abbassò il braccio destro continuando a fissare l'uomo. I ragazzini non gli piacevano, questo lo avevano capito tutti quanti, e da come era stato organizzato il rifugio non doveva essere neanche un tipo sociale; _il classico scienziato che se ne sta chiuso in laboratorio._ Anche le sue occhiaie lo confermavano. Eppure, anche se la cosa gli dava chiaramente fastidio, non si era lamentato più di tanto quando gli otto ragazzi avevano deciso di piazzarsi lì, nel suo _covo._ Sinceramente Touko credeva che avrebbe fatto più resistenza, cacciandoli e abbandonandoli al loro destino per potersi trarre in salvo da solo. Lui era un genio, a detta dei giornali, una risorsa preziosa, quindi le autorità lo avrebbero sicuramente cercato; gli altri abitanti potevano aspettare. Eppure sembrava che anche lui fosse stato abbandonato a se stesso, forse, nonostante tutto, non erano poi così diversi.  
-Ti sei imbambolata?-  
La ragazza sbattè le palpebre.  
-Come?-  
Lo sentì soffocare una risata.  
-Lascia perdere...-  
E, dandole le spalle, si avviò verso il suo laboratorio. Touko lo fissò in silenzio, fino a che Akito non arrivò alla porta.  
-Il divano è abbastanza grande, in due ci possiamo stare-  
Lui si fermò, voltando di poco la testa per guardarla, poi abbozzò un mezzo sorriso ed entrò nel laboratorio, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  Quando l'uomo sparì dalla sua vista Touko si mise la mano sinistra sul volto ripensando a quello che gli aveva detto e maledicendosi per essere stata carina con lui. Si mise sul divano, rannicchiandosi in cerca di una posizione comoda; dava le spalle al laboratorio, alla sua sinistra aveva la camera da letto e di fronte a lei c'era l'entrata principale. Fece scivolare il braccio destro, che cadde fuori dal divano facendo toccare alla mazza il pavimento, con l'altra mano si teneva la visiera del cappello; gli occhi erano chiusi. Cominciò pian piano a metabolizzare quello che era successo quel giorno e a pensare a un possibile piano per il giorno successivo; come avrebbero dovuto muoversi? Avrebbe tanto voluto sapere cosa stava succedendo in superficie, odiava stare in quel rifugio oscuro, le pareva di essere intrappolata in una scatola. Si portò la mano sinistra all'altezza del cuore. _Batte davvero piano_. Mise il braccio sinistro sugli occhi e sorrise. _Assurdo, mi sembra tutto ancora così assurdo._ Sentì le guance che cominciavano a bagnarsi a causa delle lacrime e si sorprese di se stessa; non pensava di riuscire a piangere. Per tutto il giorno non le era uscita neanche una lacrima, nemmeno quando Zari si era sfogata contro di lei; niente. Ripensò al foglio bianco che avrebbe dovuto compilare per dire cosa avrebbe dovuto fare in futuro e soffocò una risatina isterica. Stava davvero cominciando ad impazzire, ma non poteva lasciarsi abbandonare, doveva resistere e stringere i denti, doveva farlo per riuscire a portare in salvo i suoi amici.


	4. Capitolo 4

Touko mosse lo specchietto che teneva nella mano sinistra. Ieri Beth glielo aveva prestato e senza pensarci se l'era messo in tasca, così ora ne approfittava per controllare il colore dei suoi occhi e dei suoi capelli. L'occhio destro era sempre viola, ma almeno il sinistro rimaneva azzurro. Spostò la testa, in modo da poter vedere i capelli; non sembrava ci fossero grandi cambiamenti. Lasciò cadere la schiena sul divano e sospirò, posando il braccio sinistro sulla fronte. _Dopotutto la trasfusione di sangue non è stata inutile._ Inclinò la testa verso destra, puntando gli occhi verso la televisione. L'aveva accesa da poco, sperando di trovare notizie relative a quello che era successo sull'isola, ma non aveva trovato molto. I canali locali erano oscurati, come se avessero staccato la corrente dall'intera Shorai e solo le reti del Giappone erano ben visibili, però quasi nessuno parlava di loro. Venivano accennati nei fatti di cronaca, ma l'unica cosa che veniva detta era che si era presentato un guasto nella centralina elettrica dell'isola. Questo serviva a tranquillizzare le famiglie a casa, eppure Touko ancora non capiva. Dopotutto l'esperimento era stato trasmesso in tutto il mondo. Spense la televisione, lasciando poi il telecomando per terra, e si mise a sedere sul divano, voltando la testa a destra, in direzione del laboratorio del professore. La luce era accesa, o meglio, era _ancora_ accesa. Si alzò in piedi, distendendo le braccia per stiracchiarsi, e si rimise il cappello. In seguito si avviò alla stanza di fronte a lei, aprendo la porta senza preoccuparsi di bussare. Akito era seduto, dando le spalle alla ragazza, e con gli occhi puntati su degli schermi davanti a sé.  
-Che stai guardando?-  
Lui sussultò, non aspettandosi di sentire alcuna voce; forse si era scordato che ormai non era più solo in quel rifugio. Si voltò e Touko constatò che le sue occhiaie stavano pian piano aumentando.  
-Ben svegliata-  
-Cosa sono, registrazioni?-  
Il professore annuì, voltandosi di nuovo verso gli schermi.  
-Hai presente il passaggio che hai usato per raggiungere questo posto? Bè, devi sapere che non è l'unico-  
La ragazza si ricordò del numero quattro disegnato sul muro.  
-Dovrebbero essercene altri tre oltre quello che ho usato-  
-No, sono tredici-  
Lei sussultò; _così tanti?_ Provò a immaginarsi la rete di tunnel che collegavano quel posto all'esterno e ai tredici edifici che nascondevano i passaggi. Sicuramente era utile per andarsene durante le situazioni scomode; strinse i pugni.  
-Quindi è così che sei riuscito a sopravvivere, hai usato uno dei tuoi passaggi segreti-  
Le lanciò un'occhiata senza risponderle.  
-Non hai pensato di salvare anche gli altri?-  
-Non c'era poi così tanto tempo-  
Si trattenne dal saltargli addosso, pensando a tutte le persone che scappavano spaventate dalla bestia che il professore aveva creato. E lui, tranquillo, si avvicinava alla porta del passaggio segreto. Akito la guardava rimanendo in silenzio, immaginando cosa stesse pensando di lui e non riuscendo a trovare una buona ragione per darle torto; lui aveva solo pensato a salvare se stesso, mentre lei si era accollata la vita di altre sette persone. Non c'era da stupirsi se non potevano andare d'accordo.  
-Sai, ho trovato alquanto difficile dormire assieme a te-  
Lo guardò.  
-Non facevi altro che muoverti e parlare nel sonno-  
-Io non ho dormito stanotte-  
Rispose lei secca facendolo trasalire. Era rimasta per tutto il tempo sdraiata sul divano con gli occhi chiusi, ma non aveva affatto dormito, non c'era riuscita, non perchè era preoccupata, ma perchè il sonno non l'aveva affatto raggiunta. Sicuramente doveva essere un altro degli _effetti collaterali_. Aveva anche aspettato, in silenzio, che Akito la raggiungesse per riposarsi un poco, ma non era mai arrivato e dubitava che si fosse addormentato nel laboratorio.  
-Dici sul serio?-  
Chiese lui con uno strano tono di voce, lei annuì.  
-Sennò non sarei già sveglia a quest'ora-  
L'uomo si mise la mano sinistra sul volto, abbassando gli occhi mentre lei lo fissava. Sembrava in qualche modo dispiaciuto e per un momento, uno soltanto, Touko si sentì in colpa per tutto gli sguardi carichi d'odio che gli lanciava.  
-Non mi hai ancora spiegato cosa stavi facendo-  
Disse poi lei con un tono di voce più dolce. Akito alzò la testa, per poi guardare ancora una volta gli schermi.  
-In tutti i posti dove sono collocati i passaggi segreti ho posizionato delle telecamere in modo da poter controllare l'ambiente-  
-Ma non c'è più corrente in tutta l'isola-  
-Io ho un generatore di emergenza-  
Touko sospirò rassegnata.  
-Sei pieno di risorse tu-  
Guardò gli schermi, portandosi la mano destra sotto il mento. Sicuramente le sarebbero stati utili per organizzare un'uscita in superficie e la successiva fuga dall'isola. Chiese un foglietto di carta e qualcosa con cui scrivere e, dopo essersi seduta, iniziò a scribacchiare qualcosa, chiedendo di tanto in tanto al professore dove conducessero i vari passaggi e maledicendolo per non aver disegnato una mappa di tutti i tunnel; in quel modo avrebbe fatto sicuramente prima.  
-Hai anche delle ricetrasmittenti?-  
-Mi hai preso per un agente segreto, ragazzina?-  
La castana sbuffò.  
-Vorrà dire che le costruiremo, ci servirà comunicare quando usciremo-  
Akito sospirò, alzandosi dalla sedia, dirigendosi verso uno dei suoi armadietti e cominciando a frugare all'interno. Touko intanto gli fissava la schiena.  
-Alla televisione non dicono ancora nulla di noi-  
Lui non rispose, continuando a frugare.  
-Eppure ieri tutto il mondo ha visto l'esperimento-  
-Ti sbagli-  
Touko alzò un sopracciglio.  
-Solo Shorai e una rete privata del Governo lo hanno trasmesso, il resto del mondo lo avrebbe visto dopo-  
La ragazza rimase in silenzio, assimilando quello che l'uomo aveva appena detto. Strinse i pugni, rischiando di rompere la matita che teneva nella mano destra.  
-Quindi sapevano già che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto-  
-Non proprio, volevano solo fare in modo di non scatenare il panico generale _nel caso_ qualcosa fosse andato storto-  
Touko non poteva crederci, le famiglie mandavano i figli su Shorai per garantire loro un futuro ricco e brillante, ma le autorità non battevano ciglio se si trattava di metterli in pericolo.  
-E ora cosa hanno intenzione di fare? Come gestiranno il fatto che gli studenti non potranno più tornare a casa? Come si comporteranno nel sapere che ci sono dei sopravvissuti? Continueranno ad ignorarci?-  
-Probabile-  
La castana aveva gli occhi puntati sul professore, non riusciva a capire come facesse a mantenere la calma, lei avrebbe voluto prendere a calci qualsiasi cosa. Era furiosa, tremendamente furiosa, ed il desiderio di portare via tutti da lì cresceva sempre di più. Ma come avrebbero potuto fare?  
Akito posò davanti a Touko tutti gli oggetti utili che aveva trovato per costruire delle ricetrasmittenti, poi si sedette davanti alla ragazza.  
-Cerca di calmarti, agitarti non serve a nulla, inoltre se i tuoi pulcini ti vedessero in questo stato potrebbe generarsi il panico-  
La ragazza tirò un lungo sospiro. Non sopportava ammetterlo, ma Akito aveva ragione, doveva mantenere la calma, solo in quel modo sarebbe riuscita a portare tutti in salvo. Guardò il cumulo di oggetti davanti a sé, poi alzò di poco gli occhi per fissare l'uomo che le stava davanti. Era davvero strano, quel professore; era esperto in tutto e sapeva ogni cosa e in quel laboratorio segreto aveva tutti gli oggetti possibili. Touko aveva letto in uno dei giornali di Meirin che le cose gli riuscivano bene al primo colpo, non lasciava niente al caso e finchè non era sicuro al cento per cento di una cosa non la provava; ma allora perchè quella volta era stato diverso? Un tipo preciso come lui come aveva potuto sbagliare? La ragazza avrebbe tanto voluto scoprire la verità.  
-Ti sei imbambolata un'altra volta?-  
Chiese Akito soffocando una risata e lei sbattè le palpebre.  
-Non per niente sono stato nominato lo scienziato più affascinante del secolo-  
-Ma piantala-  
Sbuffò lei lanciandogli un'occhiataccia e lui rise. La irritava, ma era anche grazie a lui che poteva ragionare con mente lucida e fermare quella strana trasformazione. Le aveva dato quello che i suoi amici non potevano darle, una speranza di salvezza; ma ciò non toglieva il fatto che non lo sopportasse. Lui era la causa di tutti i loro mali, ed era anche la persona che al momento sapeva più cose su di lei. Non voleva parlarne con Meirin e gli altri, non voleva farli preoccupare più di quanto non lo fossero al momento, non voleva dare anche a loro quel peso; era una cosa che dovevano gestire lei e Akito.  
Pensò per un momento a sua madre, chiedendosi se fosse preoccupata. Sorrise amaramente. Sua madre aveva sempre avuto fiducia in Shorai, lei aveva sempre creduto che fosse stata creata per fare del bene alle persone, per incrementare la ricerca e gli sviluppi. Chissà come si sarebbe sentita se avesse scoperto quello che stava succedendo. Chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto quando l'avesse rivista. Chissà se avrebbe mai potuto rivederla. Sgranò leggermente gli occhi nel sentire che le sue mani stavano cominciando a bagnarsi e si portò la sinistra sugli occhi; aveva cominciato a piangere e non se n'era neanche accorta. Akito alzò lo sguardo su di lei, per poi riabbassarlo subito dopo.  
-Tornerete tutti a casa, è una promessa-  
Lei lo guardò, ancora confusa, poi si passò un braccio sugli occhi e annuì.  
Quando Meirin e Hiro entrarono nel laboratorio la castana era ritornata lucida e sorrise ai due dando loro il buongiorno. Quella la guardava leggermente stupita e quando affermò di essere sorpresa nel trovarla già sveglia Touko le mentì, accusando il professore di essere la causa dell'interruzione del suo sonno; la moretta passò gli occhi da uno all'altro, leggermente perplessa, ma parve accontentarsi di quella bugia.  
-Che cosa state facendo?-  
Chiese poi avvicinandosi all'amica.  
-Ricetrasmittenti, ci servono per il piano di oggi-  
-Che sarebbe?-  
Touko lanciò un'occhiata a Hiro, che stava poggiato allo stipite della porta tenendo le braccia conserte.  
-Preferirei dirlo quando ci siamo tutti-  
Meirin prese il foglio dove la castana aveva scribacchiato la mappa dei passaggi segreti e cominciò a fissarlo cercando di capire cosa dovesse rappresentare.  
-E questo che cos'è?-  
Il professore notò che Touko era arrossita, probabilmente imbarazzata, e cercava in tutti i modi di togliere il foglio dalle mani dell'amica senza essere troppo brusca. Era incredibile, quella ragazzina. Coi suoi amici era gentile e premurosa, quasi che non le fosse successo niente, anche se cercava di essere sempre attenta a tutto quello che faceva. Con lui invece sembrava quasi un'altra persona e Akito aveva cominciato a chiedersi se con lui si sarebbe sempre comportata a quel modo.  
Touko tolse finalmente il foglio alla moretta e lo rimise sul tavolo, posando sopra le braccia come per coprirlo, e intanto l'altra rideva.  
-Dovrebbe essere una mappa, Meirin-  
Quella alzò le braccia, a mò di scusa. Sapeva che l'amica non era molto portata per il disegno e ogni volta si divertiva a prenderla un po' in giro. E, nella situazione in cui si trovavano adesso, era bello poter concedersi di fare ancora queste cose; inoltre, era contenta che la castana avesse smesso di comportarsi come il giorno precedente e che fosse ritornata - più o meno - in sé. Se la sera prima non ci avesse pensato Zari a far _ritornare in sé_ Touko ci avrebbe pensato lei, non avrebbe sopportato vedere ancora la sua migliore amica chiusa in se stessa, impaurita anche solo di incrociare gli occhi con loro.  
Poco dopo si svegliarono anche gli altri, raggiungendo i compagni nel laboratorio e finalmente la ragazza potè spiegare il piano che aveva ideato. Per prima cosa parlò dei passaggi segreti che portavano da tredici diverse porte intorno al laboratorio ad altrettanti edifici, poi fece vedere ciò che aveva disegnato agli altri e Akito in un primo momento pensò che la ragazza si fosse data all'arte contemporanea. Gli altri conoscevano bene le - non - doti artistiche della castana e non si stupirono più tanto nel vedere cosa avesse prodotto; Ryosuke, però, non potè rimanere fermo senza fare niente. Si avvicinò a Touko, prendendole gentilmente il foglio con una mano, mentre con l'altra si sistemava gli occhiali.  
-Scusa Aizawa, potrei ridisegnarla io?-  
Lei annuì imbarazzata. Sapeva che Ryo era bravissimo nel disegno, infatti non capiva cosa ci facesse a Shorai, sarebbe stato meglio in una scuola d'arte a suo parere. Touko si alzò per fare accomodare il moro e fargli creare la mappa che lei non era riuscita a fare; infine cercò di concludere la spiegazione del proprio piano. Per prima cosa dovevano rifornirsi di cibo, quella era la priorità, inoltre avrebbero dovuto munirsi di armi per quando sarebbero usciti allo scoperto. Le telecamere del professore mostravano solo i luoghi esterni collegati ai passaggi e non c'era modo di vedere il resto dell'isola, per questo servivano le armi. Le ricetrasmittenti sarebbero servite per comunicare, così, se controllando le telecamere si fosse avvistata una minaccia tutti ne sarebbero stati messi al corrente; in quel modo Touko sperava di rendere più sicura _l'emersione._  
Nessuno ebbe da obiettare e tutti si misero all'opera. Elizabeth, Amir, Kyosuke e Hiro si posizionarono da una parte del laboratorio, intenti a costruire le ricetrasmittenti, mentre gli altri, con l'aiuto del disegno di Ryosuke, controllavano le uscite dei vari passaggi, studiandole nei minimi particolari e chiedendo al professore dove esattamente sbucassero i tunnel. La castana, che aveva saputo in precedenza da Akito che il tredicesimo passaggio portava al laboratorio principale dell'isola, riuscì ad escluderlo dalla discussione, facendo concentrare i suoi amici sugli altri cunicoli. A parte il primo - che portava a casa del professore - gli altri erano collegati principalmente a supermercati e negozi di dolci; inoltre il settimo passaggio portava all'unico negozio d'armi che era mai stato messo su Shorai.  
-Non credevo che le piacessero le armi, professore-  
Commentò con una punta di malizia Mei; Akito avrebbe tanto voluto ignorarla, ormai aveva intuito che loro due non avrebbero mai potuto avere una conversazione _normale_ , quindi decise di risponderle per le rime.  
-Quando lo costruii quel negozio non esisteva, al suo posto c'era ancora il buon vecchio Kobe e i suoi articoli per uomini soli-  
Zari alzò un sopracciglio non riuscendo a capire cosa intendesse e Kyosuke sospirò sconsolato.  
-Tutte quelle riviste andate bruciate...-  
Elizabeth, rossa in viso per l'imbarazzante argomento di conversazione, diede un calcio al compagno dai capelli rossi, che piagnucolò chiedendosi cosa mai avesse detto di sbagliato. Nel laboratorio calò il silenzio e Zari ancora non capiva, cercando di trovare una qualche risposta negli sguardi degli altri, ma inutilmente. Tutti cercavano di guardare altrove, o fingevano di essere fin troppo occupati al momento; Akito, dal canto suo, se la rideva, vedere lo sguardo imbarazzato dell'Aizawa non aveva prezzo per lui.  
-Come mai hanno deciso di mettere proprio un negozio di armi? Non possono venderle agli studenti-  
Il professore guardò Amir e alzò le spalle. Aveva sempre capito molto poco le decisioni che il Governo prendeva a proposito dell'isola e non si era mai soffermato troppo a pensarci; d'altronde, anche se possedeva una piccola casa, a Shorai non ci stava quasi mai, poiché le volte che si recava lì all'insaputa di tutti si chiudeva nel laboratorio rendendosi invisibile al resto degli abitanti. Sapeva, però, che se il Governo faceva qualcosa non era per caso, anzi, e probabilmente quel negozio d'armi era stato costruito come ulteriore forma di difesa. _Ma difesa da cosa?_ Sussultò pensando a tutte quelle creature che si trovavano in superficie. Touko si strinse nelle spalle, essendo arrivata alla stessa conclusione a cui era arrivato l'uomo. Li avrebbe volentieri presi a calci, uno per uno, ma doveva mantenersi calma davanti ai suoi amici, non voleva iniziare inutili discussioni, al momento le loro energie dovevano essere impiegate nel piano.  
-Ora non abbiamo tempo per pensare a queste cose, continuiamo a lavorare, preferirei finire tutto prima di stasera-  
Mormorò in seguito l'Aizawa e gli altri obbedirono, rimettendosi all'opera e parlando solo per discutere di cose tecniche inerenti al piano. Ad un certo punto alcuni di loro si fermarono e, affamati, mangiarono ciò che era rimasto nella dispensa; altri non riuscirono a buttar giù niente, troppo agitati pensando a quello che poteva esserci al momento in superficie.  
Quando Elizabeth e gli altri finirono di costruire le trasmittenti doveva essere pomeriggio inoltrato; le provarono e il professore sistemò alcuni piccoli problemi come meglio poteva. Touko ne sistemò una all'orecchio destro e Akito fece lo stesso, un'altra la diedero alla piccola Zari, che era stata scelta dalla castana per sorvegliare i monitor e avvertire se ci fossero stati eventuali pericoli. Touko sapeva che la bambina era la più giovane tra loro, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva anche che era la più dotata e la più adatta al ruolo; e comunque ci sarebbero stati anche gli altri assieme a lei, quindi non era sola.  
Mentre la castana dava ancora un'occhiata alla mappa disegnata da Ryosuke, Amir chiese come avessero deciso di procedere; dato che era stato impegnato a costruire le trasmittenti, non aveva prestato molta attenzione a quello che dicevano gli altri.  
-Uno andrà per il cibo, mentre l'altro per le armi-  
Rispose frettolosamente il professore mentre si stiracchiava le braccia; Amir gli lanciò un'occhiata, per poi guardare Touko, che cercava in tutti i modi di non incrociare il suo sguardo. Il ragazzo strinse i pugni, capendo chi fossero i due che sarebbero risaliti in superficie.  
-Io vengo con te-  
-No-  
Rispose lei secca senza neanche guardarlo.  
-La mia non era una richiesta-  
Akito guardava stupito il castano; non lo credeva così determinato. Passò poi lo sguardo sull'Aizawa, lei aveva sperato che gli amici non facessero storie, ma evidentemente si sbagliava.  
-Fà come ti pare allora-  
Affermò poi cercando di mantenere un tono fermo e sperando che nessun altro decidesse di seguire l'esempio di Amir. Non voleva salire in superficie dovendo preoccuparsi di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere agli altri. A quel punto, però, Mei non potè più rimanere in silenzio. Fin dall'inizio avrebbe voluto accompagnare l'amica in superficie, ma aveva capito che era meglio lasciarla andare da sola. Ma ora non poteva restarsene con le mani in mano, voleva fare qualcosa per aiutare, senza dover caricare tutto il peso sulla castana - dopotutto non era giusto - e non si sarebbe lasciata fermare da nessuno, così come non lo aveva fatto Amir imponendosi su Touko. Studiando i passaggi creati dal professor Yamashita avevano notato che uno portava alla pasticceria Hikari, una delle più famose in città. A quanto pareva Akito andava pazzo per i dolci e di tanto in tanto, dopo la chiusura, si intrufolava nel negozio prendendo i dolci avanzati che il giorno successivo non avrebbe comprato nessuno; inoltre lasciava sempre qualche soldo in cassa. Alla fin fine Akito non era così stronzo come pensava Touko.  
-Io vado all'Hikari-  
La castana sgranò leggermente gli occhi, puntando lo sguardo su Meirin; tra tutti quanti, perchè anche lei? Si trattenne dal risponderle in malo modo e, dopo aver fatto un profondo sospiro, provò a parlarle con mente calma e lucida.  
-Non ci serve niente da lì, Meirin-  
La mora incrociò le braccia al petto, guardando l'amica in segno di sfida.  
-Non ho intenzione di restarmene qui buona mentre tu rischi salendo in superficie. Vorrei venire con te, ma mi rendo conto che più siamo peggio è-  
-Credi davvero che ti lascerei andare da sola per una motivazione così insensata?-  
Touko stava cominciando a perdere la pazienza, ma la mora faceva finta di nulla.  
-Pensala come ti pare, ma se sali tu, salgo anch'io-  
La ragazza mosse la bocca, pronta a controbattere, ma Hiro la interruppe prima che potesse qualcosa.  
-Non preoccuparti Aizawa, l'accompagno io-  
La castana si portò la mano sinistra sul volto; ci mancava anche lui. Sotto sotto era contenta che Hiro non accompagnasse Meirin - sicuramente era molto meglio questo che lasciarla andare da sola - ma non poteva sopportare che non le dessero ascolto. In qualche modo, dopo gli avvenimenti del giorno precedente, si era convinta di esser divenuta una specie di guida per gli altri ed era sicura che avrebbero seguito ciecamente tutto ciò che decideva di fare senza controbattere. Ma evidentemente pretendeva troppo.  
-Bene, io volevo tenervi qui al sicuro, ma sembra che non vi importi... Su, qualcun altro che vuole venire con noi?-  
Chiese ironica e leggermente stizzita guardando i ragazzi. Zari la guardò, per poi abbassare la testa e torturarsi le mani, Kyosuke e Ryosuke si lanciarono un'occhiata senza dire niente e Beth si strinse nelle spalle. La castana sospirò sollevata, poi prese un'altra ricetrasmittente e la passò a Meirin, che la sistemò all'orecchio destro.  
-Io accompagno il professore a prendere le armi-  
Touko si volse lentamente verso Elizabeth, che pareva quasi trattenere il fiato, e la guardò con gli occhi carichi di rabbia; stava cominciando a non sopportare i più i loro capricci infantili. Sembrava quasi ci prendessero gusto a farle perdere la pazienza. Avrebbe tanto voluto tirare uno schiaffo a Elizabeth, ma probabilmente non sarebbe servito a niente, quindi l'unica cosa da fare era rimanere calma ed assecondarli. Però, cavolo, quanto la facevano arrabbiare. Si portò la mano destra sugli occhi. _Perfetto, mancava il mal di testa._ La bionda, che attendeva impaurita una qualsiasi reazione da parte di Touko, si chiedeva se avesse davvero fatto la cosa giusta. L'ultima cosa che voleva era far saltare tutto il piano e finchè erano solo la castana e il professore a dover salire in superficie non aveva trovato nulla da ridire - certo, era preoccupata, ma non si sarebbe sognata di offrirsi per accompagnarli. Quando, però, Amir aveva esordito affermando che sarebbe andato assieme a Touko tutto era cambiato - e anche Fujiwara non aveva aiutato.  
-Se avete finito con i vostri stupidi discorsi direi che possiamo andare, non voglio ritrovarmi là fuori quando sarà buio-  
Touko lanciò un'occhiata a Akito, per poi annuire piano. Carezzò la testa della piccola Zari assicurandole che sarebbero tornati presto con la cena e, dopo averle dato gli ultimi avvertimenti su quello che doveva fare, uscì dal rifugio assieme agli altri.


End file.
